percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ninety-Seven of Doom
The ninety-seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Nine "Whatever it takes," Harriet said. Megan, Beckham, and Layla all nodded in agreement. CHAPTER NINETY-SEVEN OF DOOM Caitlyn carefully placed the orb in the engine of the Argo II, then left and made sure the hidden door was closed. "Well, looks like there's someone who knows her way around the ship." Caitlyn looked back to see a man with thick black hair that covered his eyes strolling up toward her. Three people wearing all white clothing stood behind him. "Who are you?" Caitlyn asked. "Name's Chad," he said. "And we are... Chad and the Seraphs. So tell me, what was that door you just came through?" "Why should it matter?" Caitlyn demanded. "I looked in there and there weren't any orbs, so just back off." Chad smiled. "Defensive. There's something you're trying to hide in there, isn't there? Rosiel, you know what to do." "Right," a girl - one of Chad's teammates said. She pulled a giant drill out of nowhere and placed it on the ground. "Trypáni!" "No!" Caitlyn shouted. "Sfyrí!" Her hammer grew to just the right size to slam into the drill in Rosiel's hands. The drill missed its mark and slipped onto the ground, landing right beside the small disc that also hit the ground at the same time. "Knew it," Chad said with a grin. "Never do that again," Caitlyn growled. "This ship was Leo Valdez's pride. And after him, every one of the greatest shipwrights Camp Half-Blood had ever seen made their start with the Argo II. Don't you dare harm the legacy of Leo Valdez, of Trey Katora, of Kelsey Fisher, of Kaye Lockhart, and of me. You will pay for it." "This girl looks like a tough target," another girl said. "Maybe we should just look somewhere else." "No way," Chad said. "Not when I know there's something here... Like she's hiding her team's orb. If we can get in there and break it, she's just going to teleport back to the hotel with the rest of her team." "I recommend you protect your own orb before going after someone else's," Caitlyn said. Chad laughed. "Our orb is protected. We put it in Bunker 9, where no one'll ever find it." Caitlyn grinned. "Bunker 9, huh? Tell me, did you get all that?" "Loud and clear," the voice behind Chad and the Seraphs said. Kaye Lockhart stood in the Iris message, standing over the scraps in the bunker. She picked up a white orb and said, "I'll take it this is the one." She took a knife out of her mouth and stabbed the orb. In an instant, Chad and the Seraphs turned into beams of light and blasted out into the sky. "Chad and the Seraphs have been eliminated!" Cedric Doyle's voice exclaimed. "We're down to nine now!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Six of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 9 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Chad Yasutora, Rosiel, Haliel, Jenniferiel Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page